


The Invader Ranked: Gaz

by 13Shadowpixies



Series: Rankings Remake [2]
Category: Invader Zim, Invader Zim: Enter The Florpus - Fandom
Genre: Almighty Tallest Zim (Invader Zim), Angst with a Happy Ending, Dib Dies, Gir becomes sane-ish, Humor, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Older Zim (Invader Zim), Parental Zim, Protective Zim, Tacos, Zim invents the "Dib" ranking to honor his fallen rival, Zim wins!, piggies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Shadowpixies/pseuds/13Shadowpixies
Summary: Remake of "The Human Ranked: Dib" - Corrected information, extended content, bonus scenes, etc.It's recommended you read that one first, or just this to be surprised.Veterans! Try not to give away too many spoilers, ok? XD
Relationships: Blue and G.I.R Unit- "Teal" (Human Ranked: Dib), Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Mary and Invader Stell (Human Ranked: Dib), Professor Membrane - Relationship, Stell and G.I.R Unit- "Nova" (Human Ranked: Dib)
Series: Rankings Remake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813327
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. The Humans Ranked: "Dib"

In the far distant past…

There were two boys, a Human named Dib and an Irken Invader named Zim (and his trusty S.I.R. Unit: Gir), fighting for their lives.

Their last fight.

.

.

.

Their battle waged across the city. Even before their Hi-Skool briefly. Those watching merely shook their heads in annoyance. 

Names called angrily (For which Zim growled in their direction for DARING to mock Dib, Zim is ironically very protective). 

Granted they haven't fought, not truly anyway, in nearly 6 years. Everyone relaxed in the ensuing calm.

So, to have them fight out of the blue… let alone one that seems more… intense.

More serious.

More desperate.

Some students even swore Dib cried a little one of the few times they stopped for a breather before continuing.

Both the students and the locals finally….

FINALLY~

Notice that there’s more to this fight than Dib trying to expose Zim as an alien. The police were called to do damage control having gotten used to the boys fighting in the years prior and have protocols in place should another fight between the two break out.

This one, however, worried them. This wasn’t their usual MO. Something’s not right this time.

Cautiously, they followed the boys. Trying to figure out: why now? What sparked this one? There were numerous reports of them actually getting along. 

Everyone was unknowingly holding their breath. For what, no one could say.

Eventually, the fight concluded in the park.

While trying to find cover behind a nearby fallen tree, Dib cut his arm. A bloodied torn bit of sleeve snagged on a fractured piece of robot he defeated earlier in the day.

He continued on, sitting next to the horizontal trunk of the tree. 

Legs sliding out as he took deep breaths.

All around him, smoke from various explosions swirling all around him. The sun almost set as its last rays cast long shadows as it fell. 

He chanced a glance skyward, towards the stars.

Seeing a large red ‘star’ steadily growing larger as he watched….

He glared at it.

The whole reason for this fight at all!

Hearing footsteps in front of him, he sees the silhouetted forms of Zim and Gir walking towards him.

Shakily, he raised his other good arm that held his last laser gun with just a little power left for one shot.

As the sun reflected off the scraps of metal surrounding them, Dib himself seemed to glow briefly as well.

When Zim and Gir made it a few feet away from a, now confused, Dib; Zim is seen wearing a custom made Invader Uniform for his much taller body. 

Zim slowly raised the two guns in each of his clawed hands and aimed at his once rival.

Dib refocused on him with wide eyes.

Zim offered a shaky smile. “I’m going to miss you, Earth Monkey.”

Dib slowly smiled as well, tears streaming down his face, and refocused his aim. “I’m going to miss you too, Space Boy.”

**_BANG_ **

~/~

In the far distant future, the Irken Empire reigns supreme. 99% of the worlds in the known universe now bows before the Irken Flag. For the last roughly 2-3,000 years… The Empire is ruled by the same singular Tallest:

Former Invader Zim.

Due to Irken regenerative capabilities in their Pak, Irkens are essentially immortal. They DO age slowly though once they reach maturity.

Almighty Zim stands calm at the helm of the dramatically updated/upgraded Massive. It exploded in size, capabilities and efficiency once Zim challenged Tallest Red and Purple for the throne.

It wasn't even a fight!!!

Tallest Red and Tallest Purple were so used to everyone else doing everything for them, so used to bossing everyone around… They became lazy and arrogant. A not-so surprising amount under their command practically cheered when someone challenged them for leadership.

Granted, it was the exiled Defect they tricked for years into believing he was on a high stakes mission to destroy a planet they later learned was called Earth.

While every other Invader had spent a short amount of time on their respected planets before they took over, none of them had what Zim did: A defender. A "Dib" as the creature was called.

Because of "Dib", Zim learned to try again…. and again. A new tactic, a new strategy. Constantly thinking outside the box. Constant fights have brought the once tiny scrawny Invader to grow muscle, height, reflexes, etc. "Dib" challenged Zim in a way no other Invader has ever encountered before or since.

It has taken years before the now adult Human and Irk fought in their last stand.

The battle that determined everything.

Almighty Zim reached into his pocket to reach for a small rectangular container that held his most prized possessions in existence.

Almighty Zim can still recall that battle. And the promise made when they were kids (the rare time they allied together in a truce).

The promise to kill the loser before the victory. If Dib loses, he doesn't want to witness Earth's destruction. If Zim loses, he didn't want to be alive when brought to Membrane labs to be opened up and experimented on.

Almighty Zim's hands gripped the container, shaking slightly so no one noticed his sentimental moment of weakness.

For in the container… was a faded photo from Hi-Skool of Zim, Dib and Gaz; Dib's glasses and a few scraps from his jacket.

"Mary?"

A small voice sounded from Almighty Zim's feet. He looked down fondly at his ever loyal malfunctioning S.I.R. Unit: Gir.

Gir is as he was, mostly shiny, except from a few dents and scratches left behind from the Battle of Earth Gir didn't want to part with. Like Almighty Zim, Gir didn't want to forget Dib either.

Over the last few thousand years or so, Gir had many programming updates and gained more subdued personality compared to the manic bliss he had before. He's still crazy, but he's smart about it now. Prefers to be more manic just to mess with people, but more calm around his Mastah.

Gir is sad whenever Almighty Zim brings out the container knowing what was inside. Gir himself gathered them before the police surrounded them and they had to retreat back to the Voot Cruiser. Gir stored them in his head as Invader Zim went through a multitude of emotions upon Dib's death.

At first, Zim conquered the planet. Still reeling from Dib's death, he took it out on first his classmates, then everyone else. 

No one was spared…

After a while, Zim noticed that the Humans kept showing up out of the woodworks no matter how many died. After 20 years of this, a child stood angrily before Zim in such a way, he could see a familiar shadow on the wall behind it.

Something about the way the child stood up to Zim…

One of the Invaders tried challenging the child, but lost.

It was about 10 battles before the child also died, but, then that feeling died with it. About a century later, another Human challenged another Irken Elite.

The feeling returned.

Almighty Zim watched on as Human and Irken fought. Bring a claw to his Squeedly Spooch, he desperately wanted to know what that feeling of familiarity was.

It wasn't until a still-manic Gir yelled out: "Hey! Doesn't it remind you of Mary?! Wooo!" Whipping out the glasses Gir had hidden in his head this whole time.

Almighty Zim stared wide eyed at his loyal Sidekick. The rest of the Irkens in the room simply stared confused.

His Squeedley Spooch beat rapidly as the memories flooded his mind. Mind racing, he faced the screen again of the live recording.

The Irken Elite in question was another Defect like Zim, sent in the improved Invader program to give him a chance Tallest Red and Purple NEVER gave him. The Defective Invader rose in ranks faster than the others, S.I.R. unit made from scraps like Gir was.

The Human child in question was still small. Worn black jacket falling apart at the seams, cracked glasses filthy from the fight. But it was his eyes that caught his attention. That same fierce expression. That Bring-It-On look he used to see long ago. That look of intelligence as he focused on the Irken robot with deadly efficiency in spotting all the weaknesses.

Almighty Zim's mind replaced the two with a smaller version of him and another boy…

"Sir! Shall we d-"

"Wait!!!" Zim gripped the handlebars of the platform before the giant viewing screen.

"Mastah?" Gir asked softly.

They continued to watch as the child swiftly took out the Invader with ruthless accuracy. Standing atop the bot and started laughing and cheering in victory.

"Looks like we found a new Dib-Stink" Almighty Zim grinned.

And thus started the strange new tradition of the Irken Empire.

The Humans eventually caught on to the new Rank called "Dib". Most Humans were stupid, but a rare few handfull gained this strange rank as the centuries flew by. Every time Almighty Zim would declare a Human child/adult as "Dib" Almighty Zim Himself would bring with him a Defective Invader and train him/her himself on his unearthed wreckage of his old base planet-side.

None of the Irkens could figure out WHY Tallest Zim would pick out a random Irken and train them personally. They were Defective!!! Out of control. But picked all the same.

But Gir knew.

He even helped pick them out. Gir knew that Almighty Zim saw himself in these Defects. Crazy, destructive, unwanted jokes. The ones no one wanted to give a chance, yet as their training prospered, the Irken Empire actually IMPROVED!!!! This method was working. Nothing but improvements were brought!

But there was also the agreement with the Humans. The reason why it was that 1% of planets left alone by the Empire. 

The agreement was this: If the Human Ranked "Dib" kills the Invader trained by Zim, the planet is left alone for 20 years to recover. All non-Humans leave the planet entirely for this calm. If "Dib" dies, Irkens take back control until the next “Dib” is found. During the time period since a Human Ranked "Dib" is declared, Earth becomes a Neutral Zone. So that no one interferes with the "Dib" vs Invader period.

It was during the 403rd "Dib" that led to the events of today..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a new beginning entirely, a few tweaks to current content, switched "Tallest" With "Almighty" now that I have the Irken Rankings figured out.


	2. The Human Named Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I combined three chapters to make this. Added new scenes and fleshed out the world a bit more.
> 
> Warning: I added spoilers for later chapters that veterans of the old fic would recognize. Can you spot them? (Without ruining it?) 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinterest links are for JUST the black coat.
> 
> Edit: Minor fixes I missed.

In a dark room, deep in the not-so secret base of the Resisty, there were a hodge-podge group of people crowding around someone sitting at a desk.

Each were of various species that were conquered off-world by Almighty Zim and his Irken Empire.

The person sitting was fiddling with an old laptop. A password here, a new window there, and they were in.

As of an hour ago, the current Human Ranked: Dib, Mary, finally (hopefully) started doing vlogs of her battles against her assigned Irken Invader, Stell. She’s been Ranked: Dib for a few months now.

The reason it took a while was due to her recent kidnapping by a third party. This third party was a collected group of unhappy citizens with her slow-going progress in killing her assigned Invader.

And, yet… for some unknown reason, the Invaders’ assistant, Blue, came on Mary’s behalf and took all responsible for this crime. They vanished last week. 

During her kidnapping, the Resisty took the initiative to clone her computer to hopefully get an edge somewhere concerning Zim.

A separate device pinged to let them know she was ~ _finally_ ~ on her computer. And now, here they are.

Recording in progress…

Leaning forward in anticipation, they clicked it, and started from the beginning.

**_Almost 9 years old, she had her hair shaved from the surgery when Zim came to her aid (Hospitals refusing to serve a Dib, or have anything to do with them), purple eyes and now-pale skin. She wore a blue tank top and dark jeans and black combat boots._**

**_She stood before a blank wall with a corkboard. It could easily be known as a conspiracy board with various photos and strings and flashcards throughout._ **

But it was her eyes that made them wince.

It looks like she came back from war!

**_She took a deep breath before facing the camera. “My name is Mary.”_ **

**_She looked shaken, Mary then hugged herself. “I am the 403rd ‘Dib’ since the rank was created 3,000 years ago.”_ **

**_Mary paused, before reaching down off-camera and pulling up a black piece of clothing._ **

**_“And I finally have my very own handy-dandy black coat!” She cheered feebly. “Yay!” Almost whispering._ **

They looked at each other. Is the coat important?

**_She then put it on as she spoke. “At first, this color scheme wasn't even a choice, but it is the preferred colors of the previous ‘Dibs’ due to the bizarre advantage over Almighty Zim for some reason. ESPECIALLY the strange coat and any circular goggles or glasses. The rest of the outfit doesn't matter so long as it's black and blue.”_ **

**_(_ ** [ **_https://www.pinterest.com/pin/788200372258480042/_ ** ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/788200372258480042/) **_)_ **

**_(_ ** [ **_https://www.pinterest.com/pin/233905774381306622/_ ** ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/233905774381306622/) **_)_ **

That got their attention. An advantage over Almighty Zim?!

**_“To this day, it remains a mystery. Some say it's related to the ‘Dib’ namesake. Is ‘Dib’ an Irken word? A Human one? Prior to 3,000 years ago it didn't even exist before then-Invader Zim took over the Empire.”_ **

A debate the Resisty has had for _years_.

**_“Ever since I became a Dib… I-” She cut herself off. “Anyway...In my research, I also had to look at the three main hotspots to see if there was a connection to the Dib ranks. And this is what I found:”_ **

**_(She then grabbed a long wooden meter stick to point at each piece of evidence respectively as she went.)_ **

****

**_“There are three places on the planet that remain -mostly- untouched all this time: The Membrane household that previously belonged to Professor Membrane and his now unknown children whose names have been lost to time. Strangely, there is a small Irken ship collecting dust in the garage._ ** (Wait, what?) **_The second is Almighty Zim's own base. The top building above ground remains the same, but the Base below has obviously expanded and improved._ ** (Duh, it’s been several millennia at this point!) **_The last place unchanged is where the original battle of Earth took place. The then Invader Zim vs an unknown Human._ **

****

**_Rumor has it he was the first ‘Dib’ Or something like that.”_ **

**_Then her tone changed to somber. “Almighty Zim is known to wander there from time to time and just... stare at the dirt holding a small rectangular device of some kind. He's too far away for anyone to get a good look at it through the massive barricade guarded by various Elite Irkens._ **(They were still impressed that she was able to see that far in anyway! Not even their best tech can get past the shield to survey the interior wasteland).

**_Gir joins him sometimes... just babbling away as if they're talking to someone. Sometimes, Almighty Zim gets worked up enough to start pacing and monologuing about various evil plots.” She chuckles a little, almost amused. “At first we thought he was actually_ ** **spoiling** **_upcoming plots, but then they never happened. He just... says the plan,_ ** **dramatically** **_points in various directions, then the spot of dirt grinning. Then he just stands there. As if waiting for a response. He starts yelling, a scream or cry for attention, and eventually falls to the ground, hugging his knees and starts crying.”_ **

(The hell…? An actual moment of weakness? Perhaps a grave? If so, then whose?!)

****

**_“I've seen him do this a bunch of times. He's so excited at first! But… then he always leaves moping and quiet with Gir holding his fingers walking just as quietly next to him.”_ **(So THAT’S why he has those mood swings!!)

****

**_“I also noticed he never takes any of his apprentices with him. It's always just him and Gir.” She trails. Eventually, she shakes her head._ **

**_“Anyway, back on topic. Earth is now the last ‘Stronghold’ of the joke known as the Resisty._ ** (Hey!) **_Seriously, they're a laughingstock that just being around them makes you want to bang your head in annoyance at their stupidity… They_ ** **never** **_get anything done,_ ** **always** **_argue amongst themselves and prone to running around in a_ ** **panic** **_!”_ ** (They winced. Called out by a little girl…) 

**_Her rant continued…_ **

~/~

**2 Years later…**

**Mary’s P.O.V.**

I'm now 10 years old with pixie-cut black hair with blue highlights, purple eyes and pale skin. My current clothes that have least rips or holes are: a blue turtleneck sweater and matching skirt over a grey tank top and dark jeans and black combat boots. Over all this is a black trench coat that was all but required uniform at this point…

Anyway… Today, I FINALLY found a lead to the strange word!

Leaving my house in a rush, I wave to my neighbors across the street from my room. A young woman named Tenn and a little girl named Skali holding a doll waving back. They moved here shortly after I did. Both were talking to someone in the Resisty. I guy I see a lot. Don’t know his name though.

I was making my way to my informant, when my stomach started growling. Reminding me that I ran out on breakfast when I got the news. Come to think of it, I don't recall eating dinner either….

Looking around at my darling obliviously FRUSTRATING city… It held all the advancements that has now become the melting pot of the universe. Tall multi-hundred floor buildings, spaceships passing along the various levels of holo decks, etc.

Even Resisty propaganda taking advantage of Zim’s arrival to lure in fresh recruits.

During my walk I pass by a familiar alleyway with graffiti on the walls. Hands on my hips I stared at the very unflattering art of my assigned Invader, Stell.

Snickering at the memories of helping to paint it, I shook my head and walked on.

"Hi Mary!!" A familiar mechanical high squeal came from across the street.

Gir.

Almighty Zim's prized S.I.R. Unit.

Surprisingly friendly despite being enemies. Crazy too. But annoyingly endearing, though. WHY CAN'T I EVER STAY MAD AT HIM? _WHY_?!

Gir expertly leaped across passing ships to get to me.

"Hey, Gir! What's up?"

"Whatcha dooooing?" Sticking his tongue out. Seriously, why is this adorable?

"I'm following a lead." I have no qualms telling this to the forgetful Gir. I continue walking and he falls into step beside me.

"Ooooh! What dat?" Pulling out a Taco and devouring it in one bite. I could only stare in morbid fascination every time he eats something.

"Someone found a lead on what started the ‘Dib’ Ranking!" As I spoke, I didn't notice Gir stopped walking. "I don't know what it is yet. My source thinks it has to do with Professor Membrane's kids."

Silence. 

I stop, noticing he's not beside me and look around. It's very common to witness his frequent short attention spans and gets into something or other.

I look back to see him just… standing there. Okaaay..?

"Gir?"

"You found a clue about Mary?"

"Mary? No! I'M Mary! I'm talking about Dib!"

"Mary!" He persisted. A bit more hyper. Good, calm Gir is weird.

"Dib." I countered.

"Mary."

I sighed and tried again. "Yes, I'm trying to find out about Mary."

Annnd he's back to calm. Seriously. Calm Gir it _freaky_.

"You could've just asked Mastah. No one ever asks! He gets sad when no one brings him up. Just the rank."

"So wait! Dib didn't start as an Irken rank, but an actual person?!"

"Yup!"

"I knew it!" I started a little victory dance. I knew it. I knew it. I KNEW IT!!! "Please Gir! Can you tell me about him?" I pleaded, kneeling down to look at his eye/optic level.

Gir just smiled a small sad smile. After a moment he just reached out. "Follow me."

I could only stare. Am I FINALLY going to get answers?! Is he being serious right now? Or is it a trap?

Looking at him suspiciously, he just stood patiently waiting for me to decide.

**Gir P.O.V**

I patiently waited for the Human to grab my hand.

Finally! Someone wants to know! Mastah will be so pleased!

He has been so sad lately. Even going to the Field for longer than normal. I miss Mary. But this human says that it's her name? 

Dib Mary Dib Mary Dib Mary

He tilted his head trying to process.

I hear rumbling up above. Oh yeah.. It was supposed to rain later. I wonder if Masta remembered to wear paste?

That Taco was yummy. Oooh! What if I asked Masta to have a Taco Night! Should I invite Mary? Or should I call her Dib now?

Blinking back into awareness when Mary grabbed his hand.

"Lead the way Gir."

**Mary P.O.V.**

Gir did that big smile of his where his tongue sticks out. I chuckled a little and stood beside him. Turning, we went back the way we came.

Briefly looking back, I wondered about that lead. But… I learned more from Gir in the last few minutes than the last 2 years of research since getting this rank.

Gir just held my hand as he led the way to who knows where. Eventually he led to a grocery store? The locals inside seem scared or twitchy about something. Gir led me inside down an aisle where a … very … tall Irken was walking with a cart down an island.

Almighty Zim!

No wonder the locals were twitchy…

He was standing there deep in thought until Gir squealed and leapt into the air at him yelling "Mastah!!!"

Almighty Zim seemed to move on pure reflex, catching Gir in mid air and holding him to his chest before blinking and seeing the little bot snuggling in his arms.

Yeesh, I guess when you know each other as long as they have, a lot of Gir's quirks become muscle memory at that point. 

It was cool to watch, though.

"Gir?! Where have you been?" He blinked and then thought better of it. "Actually, never mind." Then he finally noticed my presence.

"Hello Dib. Sorry, no plot today. Run along now, I'm busy." 

The way he said it. Normally it would be rude or with a 'shoo' gesture, but he seemed off today. Less vibrant in his movements. Probably just came back from the Field. His whole presence gave off a 'Depressed' sort of feel.

"I figured. It's actually Gir who lead me here." Trying to remain calm. After about two years of watching him, I've learned that he's actually easy to talk to in these moods and no threat compared to other Irkens.

He squinted at me suspiciously, before switching his gaze to an 'innocent' looking Gir. "Oh really? And why is that?"

"Dib wants to know about Mary!" Gir grinned maniacally.

I groaned in frustration. "For the last time, Gir! I'M Mary! I'm trying to learn about Dib!"

Almighty Zim looked back and forth between us in shock.

"Wait.." Looking at me. "Your name actually IS Mary?"

"Yes..? Why?"

He snorted and started laughing a little. "Sorry, sorry." Snickering. "Just… just an inside joke from back in the day." 

Seeing my confusion: "Back when this all started and shortly after originally coming to Earth 3,000 years ago. Gir here couldn't remember Dibs name for the most part and kept calling him 'Big-Headed Kid' or 'Mary' for some odd reason."

I blinked rapidly. "Wait, seriously?!" More blinking. "I guess that explains the confusion with Gir earlier."

"Hence my surprise when you introduced yourself." He grinned amusedly, causing me to snort. 

We stood there in comfortable silence for a moment before Gir noticed what Zim was holding. Tortilla shells.

"Tacos!"

"Yes Gir. You were very well behaved lately so I thought I'd reward you with a Taco Night."

"Yay!"

Unfortunately, my stomach made itself known again.

"Hungry?" He teased.

"Yeah… missed dinner and accidently skipped breakfast this morning."

"Because of her lead!" Gir chimed in from on top of the aisle shelf.

"Um.. Should we-" I pointed at Gir warily.

"Just leave him. He's a lot more careful than everyone gives him credit for." Watching Gir run around up there, expertly weaving around or jumping over things. "You found a lead?" No accusation, just curiosity.

Standing there awkwardly, I decided to just confess.

"I understand that the "Dib" ranking is important, but I was curious about the origin of it."

Almighty Zim actually blinked in shock or surprise at that, but his look urged me on.

"We don't really know much about it, only that it came about when that Human kid challenged that Irken waaaaay back in the day." I spread my arms wide to emphasize it.

"I… see." Looking back at the tortilla shells in thought. "And what makes you think it means anything else?"

I simply gestured to what I'm wearing. "This jacket and goggles. Neither are Irken-made, but Human-made. For some reason, you behave differently when we wear it. No Irken to our knowledge wears any variation of it, but it's common on Earth in various styles. Yet, it's this style, specifically, that affects you."

"You pieced together all that?" He actually looked impressed.

"Yes, I did. But it sounds like a good thing?"

"It's refreshing. Even among other "Dibs", very few make that connection, and even fewer are so observant."

He started to continue down the aisle and gestured to me to follow. Scrambling to catch up with his long strides, other patrons scattered out of his way. I saw him smirk in amusement slightly. I simply rolled my eyes.

"So what does all that have to do with your lead?" He asked curiously as we browsed the produce section.

"That's just It. I don't really know. All I know is that my informant said he found something ancient that might prove interesting to my research on this." Picking through the peppers while he looked at tomatoes.

"Well that's vague." He squinted suspiciously.

I simply shrugged. "It usually is." Sighing.

"Ok… I'm just gonna stop beating around the bush." I was never really known for my patience. "Can you tell me? About Dib?" Walking around to stand before him. "Please?"

Looking at his red eyes head on… maybe I should have been more patient. Who am I kidding, he's never gonna tell me-

He suddenly grinned. 

I blinked. 

Then he started snickering, then full on laughing. The very deep, having to lean backwards kind of laugh. People were staring, but I had to hold my ground.

As he laughed, awareness hit me like a tidal wave. He's a LOT bigger than me. I'm only slightly taller than his knees!

Taking a brief moment to actually look at him, whereas he was just another Irken to me before; How is all this coming to my focus _now_!?

Looking through previous history logs of past Taller's, they all wore these strange mechanical robes that gave them an air of laziness. But… Almighty Zim? He clearly forgone that tradition. He's wearing red and black armor over his chest, a black metal belt over black pants and combat boots. Coming from his belt is probably his compromise on the robe thing as it was a slitted simple skirt to just below the knees with a black stripe on the bottom. Along his plants are several white straps that hold small guns, to match around his waist armor and arm bands.

As he laughed, my instincts had a moment where they screamed DANGER!!!!!!

Awareness that someone is an actual threat to the cosmos, is a bitch.

Finally he stopped laughing, then all but swung forward to dramatically lean over me. Making me feel even smaller.

"Well, 'Mary'… you are officially the first Dib to ever get this far. You are very brave to confront Zim like that." A smirk.

The crowd watched our little stare down. Some patrons even looked concerned for my safety. Which is laughable because everyone tends to avoid association with a _Dib_ due to friendship with us is hazardous to one's health.

Meanwhile, my DANGER senses screaming!

What the HELL did I say to trigger this?! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE! Please tell me this isn't "Boss Battle"!!!

He's smirking. Why is he smirking? And what does he mean by confronting??? I asked nicely! I said please!!

Please don't let him see how scared I am…

"Gir! Take these to the register and actually PAY for them this time! We're heading out!" Almighty Zim suddenly shouted out. Gir squealed and took off with the cart.

"Wait, what-?" I could only stand there in shock as he took determined steps past me to the exit.

Stopping and looking back at me, he held out his long-fingered clawed hand to me. "You want to find out about the Dib, yes? Instead of just telling you, I might as well show you. The knowledge this Almighty Zim possesses on him will be FAR superior to whatever this vague 'lead' you previously had." He uses finger quotes on 'Lead' and rolls his eyes. He turned back fully, took a knee to look at me head on. 

He’s holding out his hand again: "Do you agree?"

At this my mind spun rapidly.

In just a few seconds, my mind went through this:

No way! This is more than I could ever hope for! But he's also the most dangerous Irken in the Armada. Who cares! He's been cooperative so far! So? He could just as easily kill you in the most morbid way ever! He said 'him' does that mean Dib was a boy? Did Zim actually know him or is this a trap? Spiraling from there.

Eventually, I shook my head and then looked at him in determination.

His grin softened to a smile, gaze dazed.

I walked over and took his hand.


	3. Possible Boss Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary's observations on Zim's mental state. 
> 
> New scene with a familiar Invader. You will cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Zim killing a bunch of people off camera! Character death.
> 
> Minor edits.

**Mary Journal Entry (Attached video)**

I've done a lot of research over the years on what brought us here. The research was frustrating though. While most written works have long since faded away to holo-pads. The people actually doing the recordkeeping were basically morons! Nothing was organized and focused on all the wrong details!

Yeah, you can easily find detailed stuff about the aliens that have now become our neighbors, but anything Human related towards history… is a mess.

So let's start with all the verified FACTS!!!! That I have PAINSTAKINGLY collected….

Sorry if it's a bit spotty, there are huge gaps I'm trying to fill.

Let's begin:

As you all know, we live in a world that has become the melting pot of the known Universe.

Ever since Almighty Zim took over, he went on a rampage across Earth for reasons yet unknown. A LOOOOOT of people died, buildings were demolished etc. Humans had to hide underground to avoid the bombings etc. If the bombs didn't kill you, the radiation did. What was supposed to be the end of the world stopped about 20 years into it.

As various Irken death machines patrolled the surface, one of them made the mistake in destroying a building that held a kid's only other family. The still unnamed kid fell into a rage and escaped the grasp of the adults telling him to hide or take cover.

He just… ran in front of the Irken manning that very machine. Picking up random weapons lying on the ground, he took cover to figure out how to take it down while the others ran scared.

The details were a bit fuzzy, but all that was remembered about the incident was the kid single-handedly led a counter attack on the Irken and successfully took it down!

And then the Massive came down from the sky and hovered over the city…

Yikes, I can only imagine how everyone reacted to THAT!!!

Various scattered reports saying drastically different things, but a small handful say the same thing so I went with those.

After the kid took down that Irken, it went on a successful counter attack that lasted 10 battles until the kid was discovered to have it's organs switched out with random objects and died soon after.

No one else was successful until about a century later where everything changed.

Another kid challenged an Invader this time.

There actually was a photo taken. It was blurry, but can make out the Invader uniform of the Irken atop the fallen machine surrounding the area in smoke and debris. There was the child too in the shot. Barely. All you could make out was that it was a young boy in round, cracked, glassed that reflected the sunlight and a dark jacket.

That was the oldest photo of the now-dubbed "Dib"-Ranked Human.

That was what Almighty Zim called him when he went to confront the kid later on. Reports say, Almighty Zim kept ignoring the actual child's name and kept calling him Dib.

When asked , and actually answered eventually, the Dib word doesn't exist in Irken. There have been rumors of the word being spoken of from the previous Tallers when talking about Zim. Tallest Red and Purple made no secret of their hatred of Zim. The service Irkens stated that for a time prior to Zim's take-over the strange word was spoken more and more frequently whenever Invader Zim checked in.

Strange.

But that was all they were willing to part with.

So the word existed before Earth's takeover. But after Zim came TO Earth. So an Earth word, perhaps?

Is it in any way connected to that kid? Or simply the clothes he wore?

After getting the Dib Ranking, I tried looking over the notes from previous Dibs. But they all focused on battle plans! Any journal entries might as well be useless.

My colleagues think I'm crazy for focusing on the past when I should be focusing on killing my designated Invader so Earth can have a calm again to recover.

But this is important!!! 

Why don't they get that?

Previous reports from Irkens around back then have stated that Zim was a Defective. The MOST Defective Irken they've ever had! Then, after actually taking over the planet in the most destructive (Non-Planet Destroying) way possible, he became just … 'meh' to everything. Apathetic. No maniacal laughter, no crazy plans, no destructive tendencies. Just effective leadership.

It's only ever when a "Dib" shows up that he practically comes alive! Granted nowhere NEAR as …vibrant/violent? As he used to be, more subdued happiness? Then an emotionless way that creeped out even fellow Irkens that used to know him.

After all that, the reports from various "Dibs" and bystanders were mostly about the battles and how Almighty Zim rarely joined.

When he does join…

He's grinning madly, laughing full on, plots of a caliber rarely ever seen before! Dangerous. Formerly an Invader himself, Earth was technically his turf since he was the only one ever assigned here before. He knows the terrain better than other Irkens. Knows how we react and why better than others. When Zim joins the battle, it's described by one person the most accurately:

It's like being a level 10 character in a videogame just learning how to cast magic, then randomly put in a Boss Battle against a level 400 Super-Boss _Monster_!

Even his fellow Invaders were terrified of him!!!!!

There was some really graphic artwork made of him in battle too. Detailed… TMI!

I think some have given me nightmares.

Moving on!!!

After every battle, he just goes back to 'meh' about everything. He only ever comes alive when a "Dib" shows up. But even then, most don't hold his interest for long. And extremely rare few have gotten him to that "Boss-Battle" form of passion in battles. I think in the previous 402 "Dibs", only about… I don't know? 50 or so that got him to that point?

Maybe he's looking for something in them? If so, what?

It's like he has 3 different sets of emotions: Grieving? Meh/Disinterest. Boss Battle.

But those were observations whenever he's publicly seen.

I have included a short news broadcast from a few centuries past with the Dib named Jayne.

~/~

**_An aerial shot of a night time battle._ **

**_A large crater in the middle of the city._ **

**_The easily recognized uniforms of the Resisty were scattered around, taking cover behind various debris. Search lights were lit up to light the battlefield better by the local authorities._ **

**_The assigned Invader, name unknown, stood tall over a large pile of remains of a mecha. His S.I.R. Unit holding a discarded machine gun and grinning maniacally, shooting at the Resisty._ **

****

**_Jayne appears unconscious. He appears to be either ignored or unnoticed by the Resisty._ **

**_A second S.I.R unity is seen sneaking up behind Jayne and dragging him out of the line of fire and handing him a gun before running off again. All this was just on the edge of the screen as the focus was on the Invader._ **

**_The Invader was on his PAK legs, ready to escape when several laser sights pointed at him._ **

**_No…_ **

**_Behind him._ **

**_A dark silhouette calmly walked on scene. PAK legs coming out to deflect incoming fire._ **

**_Almighty Zim._ **

**_The sights focused on him, the remaining crowds screamed._ **

**_The camera zoomed in on him as he smirked._ **

**_In a flash, Zim was on the move._ **

**_Long, almost sentient cables emerged from behind the crowds and sped down the craters edges and started impaling the Resisty members._ **

**_The camera scrambled to refocus as it caught snippets of Almighty Zim quickly dash from Resisty member to member. Incredible acrobatics and flexibility showed off as he not only doged enemy fire, but also the cables as they went for their kill._ **

**_The crowd backed up far away from the cables as the cables uncaringly knocked everything over in their haste in the hunt._ **

**_By the time the camera caught up and just zoomed out, all Resisty Members were dead…_ **

**_Cables slowly circling along the walls and snapping at the onlookers._ **

**_The Invader reached Jayne and held a laser gun in one hand to Jayne’s head. It’s a bit blurry, but his other hand held necklaces????? A trophy perhaps??_ **

**_One of the searchlights focused on them from behind the Invader._ **

**_Were they talking?_ **

**_Jayne must've woke up at some point._ **

**_Jayne held the gun that other S.I.R. Unit (Gir maybe??) handed him, shakily aimed at the Invader._ **

**_Jayne was smiling. Tears down his face._ **

**_In a flash of laser fire, Jayne slumped down._ **

**_Dead._ **

**_The Invader didn’t cheer._ **

**_No gloating._ **

**_Nothing._ **

**_The camera focused on his still back as he stared at his Dib. Necklaces gently moving from the wind._ **

**_Then the camera focused back on Zim as he declared the results._ **

~/~

Too many things are not adding up.

More research is needed.

Was this a Zim 'Boss Battle' moment...?

And I thought the Invaders were terrifying! He took them out like it was nothing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cables were inspired by the theme song where Dib was shown and cables shot out. They weren't even supposed to be here then I randomly remembered that! So... why not?
> 
> Also yes, that was Gir.


	4. A/N - Hate Mail??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Review on Fanfiction counterpart

Hi everyone! 

Well, this is a strange chapter (authors note). Why? I have my legit, first ever hate mail! Also, I had no internet for a bit but discovered a work around docs app on my phone(any mostly done chapter now has to be retyped on my phone…)!

For hate mail, check it out:

**_Lisa Ware-Krantz:YOUR STORIES ARE PIGSHIT! GO COMMIT SUICIDE!_ **

**_FIND ME AT:_ **

**_3662 Juniper Hills Drive_ **

**_Rockwall, Texas 75032_ **

**_CALL ME AT:_ **

**_972-771-0893 and 214-437-0250_ **

**_EMAIL ME AT:_ **

**_lwarekrantz at hotmail dot com_ **

**_lisa dot ware hyphen krantz at rockwallisd dot org_ **

**_£_ **

Here I am, coming out of work a half hr ago and I find this in my email, copied and pasted in  _ Almighty _ ,  _ Almighty (one shots) _ and  _ Invader Ranked Gaz. _

Okay…

I'm honestly confused. What do they hope to achieve. I'm more amused than anything. 

For one, it's the same thing word for word in all three. 

Two, I can't imagine anyone putting their actual contact info for something like this. Can you? Definitely fake. But hey, if you guys want to reply, be my guest. I'm curious about if its legit or not. 

Also… wtf is with that last symbol at the end? It doesn't add up with the rest of it. Ok…?

So, yeah. I'm more amused than anything. 

What are your thoughts on this?


	5. My Eyes Are Swollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another three chapters combined! They barely made 3,000 words, not even. Wow were they short!
> 
> I made major edits, added new intel and a new scene at the bottom expanding on when she went home.
> 
> Also, I realized I made the scenes at the house seem at night when it was supposed to be after lunch. It was near dinner when they finally left.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Almighty Zim yanked Mary close, picked her up and carried her bridal style out of the grocery store with purposeful steps.

Everyone backed out of the way.

As they walked out, she spotted Gir harassing/annoying the cashiers eager to get the crazy bot out, but not wanting to anger Almighty Zim either while he's in view.

While clinging to his shoulders, Mary's eyes widened as she got a close up view of Almighty Zim's Pak opening up and massive metal legs sprung out. This would be the first time she's ever got a good view of them:

On each of the legs, each having four 'bones' of a dark metallic shine, connected by red spheres with the last 'bone' coming to a point. Contrary to how frail they must look, she knows otherwise, she knows exactly what they can do. When the points of the legs sprang out and hit the ground to lift them up…

There was no sound, not a trace left behind as they raced over various hover cars/ships. Almighty Zim's Pak was made for stealth and agility. But they are also extremely reinforced and can cut through just about anything…

Dodging civilians, fellow Irkens, and ships, Mary couldn't help but feel exhilarated! Every ounce of willpower was used to not lift her hands in the air and scream "Woo Hoo! Yeah!!" But she refrained. Barely.

~/~

**Mary P.O.V.**

After a surprisingly short amount of time, they stopped in front of a building.

Good feelings gone.

Everything in the area was quiet.

Have you ever visited what was once the seven wonders of the world? Back in the olden days, before Almighty Zim's take over? There were these ancient monuments of Human creation that were beyond imagination or creation. Or… so I'm told. They've long since turned to rubble or fallen to the elements/ Invaders.

Anyway.

They were places made waaaay back when that were so amazing, held so much history, that people from all over came to see it. Whether for its history, or to simply take selfies with it.

This house. It's like that.

But also… not.

What I'm getting at is the three places I mentioned before: Zim's old base, The Field. This house. These three places are the closest we can get to the original 7 Wonders.

But, unlike those 7, these 3… are left alone. An unspoken "MUST AVOID" stamped all over them. And it shows.

Still aloft on his Pak legs, Almighty Zim still calmly held me as he was (again) lost in thought.

I turned my head to look at the building:

For 3,000 years old, it was in surprisingly good shape for it's age. It had 3 stories, mostly faded purple with a green roof with holes, and a massive front door. The windows were gaping holes, graffiti everywhere, and a mini forest that was once the front yard.

"Professor Membrane's house." I whispered.

"Indeed." He whispered. 

After a minute, while still holding me in his arms, we began to navigate the yard. As we got closer, sparks of lightning shot out between the trees.

Almighty Zim froze in place. Turning, we could see some strange spherical device on a pole grown inside a nearby tree. Almighty Zim reached his hand out and lightning shot out again. We followed its path to another on our other side. Looking down I could see an old pathway to the front door. Where more spires of the same design also shot out lightning.

"Huh… There's still power here. Possibly either the Professors doing, or Dibs." He mumbled.

"Was this an old hideout?"

He merely sighed and stayed quiet. Then he grinned.

Oh, here we go again..

Bracing himself on his Pak legs, I readjusted my grip. When he saw I had a good hold again, he bolted.

As fast as the lightning itself trying to hit the Pak legs, Almighty Zim quickly weaved and dodged through the trees before leaping high and landing on the buildings walls in front of a window. Quickly pulling his knees to his chest, almost squishing me, he slammed his feet to the still intact window and smashed it as we launched ourselves inside.

Seeing a mirror across the hall, I watched in awe as Almighty Zim spread his Pak legs like a spider, lightning spreading behind us almost in warning, before we landed with a thud on the floor. The floor caved a little in protest, but held.

The lightning stopped.

I heard scuttling around and saw a surprisingly terrifying sight considering my job.

Old, glitching mechanical stuffed animals that prowled towards us from the second floor hole in the ceiling.

"Gaz's own personal security guards." He smirked in seeing a challenge

"Gaz?! Who's Gaz?!" Whipping my head back to face him.

"Besides the Dib? The only other Human on this pitiful planet whom has ever truly terrified me."

I slowly turned back to the deranged toys.

Someone besides Dib who genuinely scared even Zim….

~\~

**Normal PO.V.**

After disabling the Deranged Security Toys (Almighty Zim couldn't find it in himself to destroy them) the two quietly walked through the house.

"I have not been in this house since I took over." He confesses at some point.

Mary stared confused at that. He simply hugged his arms, seeming to shrink in on himself. They slowly wander around the ground floor. There was a draft from one of the many holes in the walls, sunlight pouring in from above as it probably after lunch by now…

Focus!

Making their way to the kitchen, he stopped before the termite infested, ruined kitchen table.

"Did you come here a lot?" She softly asked. Somewhat afraid to break the fragile atmosphere.

"Yes. Usually to break in upstairs, but I also simply walked through the front door. The professor used to think I was his…" He chuckles a little, "His little foreign friend." Calming a little, flashing a small, fleeting smirk. "If only he knew. If only he opened his eyes… to what was right in front of him."

He closed his eyes a little, picturing one of the many, many arguments where the Professor refused to believe Dib concerning Zim's Alien-ness.

In a parallel, fleeting thought, was himself standing before the former Tallests Red and Purple.

"None of them really took the time to see. None of them ever really tried."

After a moment, she calmly spoke, "You two seemed to have a lot in common."

"Hm" Shaking himself to look at her.

"Nothing. Please, continue." She smiled softly.

~/~

**Elsewhere with Gir…**

Carrying the cloth bags full of food for Taco night, plastic bags wouldn't have stood a chance..., Gir flew above the city to make it to the base. He ended up doubling back for more food for Mary after they left, knowing she was going to join them for dinner. He made sure to pack a few extra things for her to take home.

Reviewing the footage from earlier, and scanning her as they walked to the store; Gir noticed she wasn't eating well. She wasn't taking good care of herself at all.

Hovering over to what looks like a random spot in the sky, is actually a perfect vantage point, of the Membrane house, and Mary's.

Gir knows others view him as crazy, but he's not. He's a lot smarter than they give him credit. He notices things BECAUSE he's overlooked.

After knowing Mary for two years, he can honestly say that he likes this "Dib" the best.

Gir knows she's an only child. Family killed just before officially meeting her soon-to-be female Invader: Stell and her assistant, Blue. Mary was running away from her attackers when she ran into them.

Gir knows, she likes researching : Pre-Invasion, space, stars.

Gir knows the clothes she's wearing is basically all the clothes she has beside two other shirts and a pair of shorts.

Gir knows the round goggles she wears were a present from her deceased brother who liked to tinker with Irken-tech. (They were good, but Mastah found them after a battle once and gave them better upgrades while still keeping its original appearance. Mary still doesn't know it was Mastah who fixed them.)

Gir knows that she typically ignores her Invader unless they outright have a plot going on. The two actually _do_ get along most days. They have this… Frenemy thing going on. Stell isn't really trying to kill Mary. Simply sees her a rival to impress. Mary isn't often impressed, but when she is, you can tell Stell soaks it up. 

Gir knows that, by asking about the big-headed kid, Mary is helping Mastah heal.

So Gir will do all he can to encourage…. Whatever today was.

Gir doesn't even recall any other "Dib" even showing an interest in Mary himself. And Mastah has been keeping it all to himself for years.

What those kids said that broke Mastah, and basically ignited the bloodthirsty side of him. They made even Gir mad!! So very mad!!! How dare they say that about Mary! Dib! Grr….

Shaking his head, Gir made the split second decision to fly to the base to drop off the food then catch up to them and just observe. Flying around, he sees them at the Membrane house. They're just walking around so he backed off a bit to explore himself. Eventually, he sees a bedroom window. No glass left, frame rotted through. He gently lands inside a safe distance from the window and sees a familiar symbol.

An abandoned suitcase with the logo of the Swollen Eyeball. The organization Mary used to be a part of.

He steps closer before it. That big-headed kid used to always have that when trying to expose Mastah on tv or his classmates.

Leaving it alone for now, Gir looked around.

Only to see a single framed photo of Mary and Mastah. Both of them smiling, laughing about something.

Slowly extending his legs to get a better view. Gir smiled. He reached out to pick it up.

Looking up, he sees dozens of photos and sketches of the two of them. Gir is in a few as well. But most are of Mastah.

  
  
  
  


If things were different. They could have been the best of friends.

A glare from another framed photo caught his eye.

He gasped at what it showed. Facing the door then back to the photo, he put it in his head to figure out later.

  
  


Easing back down to the floor, he carefully set the other photo next to the case and continued walking around.

If that was here, what else is?

~/~

**Downstairs, Mary P.O.V.**

  
  


So clearly there's a history between these two. I'm not dumb, I can put two and two together. But it still feels like I'm missing something!!

Ok, think, Mary, think!

What have we learned?

We learned that apparently this whole house is a clue? Or maybe the professor? What does Dib have to do with all this? If I was the guessing type, I would guess that Dib is the unknown son here. But until Almighty Zim says so, I'll keep searching.

Ok, next. His earlier comment. About none of them taking the time to see? Or even trying?

I was just thinking this morning how frustratingly OBLIVIOUS everyone is. Could it be of the same vain? Were the professor (and whomever else he was thinking about at the time) be that oblivious as well? Or.. They simply chose not to see? What weren't they seeing? Was it simply not seeing Almighty -then Invader- Zim as an Alien?

Or something else?

Someone else?

Is this also related to what Gir was going on about? About no one bothering to ask about the original "Dib"? Simply the ranking?

Did…

Did no one care about Dib at all..?

Gir said that Zim would be happy to talk about him. She just had to ask.

Did no one before her ask about Dib..?

If so, that's.. _Really_ sad.

It's like being entirely forgotten in history. If Zim hadn't named that rank in his honor…

~\~

**Normal P.O.V.**

Eventually they made their way upstairs before Almighty Zim shot out his hand to stop her and point to the door to the right side of the hall. There was the sound of movement on the other side.

Nodding, she got into a defensive position. He slowly opened the door…

To reveal Gir sitting on the practically non-existent bed holding what looks like an old suitcase, a large black cloth draped over him like a blanket and a few photos scattered around him.

Gir looked up and smiled.

  
  


**Zim P.O.V.**

"Mastah!"

"Gir?!

"What's he doing here, I thought you sent him home?"

"I did."

I eyed my old friend suspiciously. "What's all this?"

"Mary!!" Gir held up a framed photo to us and I hesitantly grabbed it.

Mary groaned.

"This is going to become a thing now, isn't it?" Obviously referring to her and Dibs names being interchanged. I snickered at the soon-to-be inside joke in the making.

I flopped over the frame and flipped it right side up to see-

"DIb…"

"Dib?! Can I see?" She asked excitedly. But I merely gestured her over to Gir, whom obviously collected more on the bed. Grudgingly, she obeyed.

Honestly, I was too distracted by the photo of us to notice Gir pointing to the wall behind me causing Mary's jaw to drop.

"Hm?" Looking to said wall, I gasped. Then smiled.

Seeing a type of conspiracy theorist wall and numerous broken computers for the purposes of spying on me that only HE could have come up with.

~\~

**Mary POV**

Whoa….

Ok… so… The unknown son IS Dib. Good to know. Also…

Wow… That’s a lot of photos of Zim and Gir. And various Irken Tech. So many monitors! And pics and drawings of other aliens..? Wasn't all this before Zim's takeover? How..?

Shaking my head I forced myself to take a step back.

I look at the wall. Then Look at Zim.

The wall, clearly a lot of hard work and definite signs of obsessive attention to detail.

Almighty Zim was also staring at it. He looked flattered? But his eyes seem fond. Was he aware of this? Wait, he did say he broke into his room on occasion. So that's a yes. Even Gir seems at home here.

Also Zim (in the photo's) HE'S SO SMALL!!!!! Like shorter than me small!!

I switched gazes from small Zim to Almighty Zim beside me. My brain can't really compute THAT growth spurt!!

Irken puberty or something..?

Wait no. That's not it. An earlier report from a past Dib claimed it was both the gravity as well as the new life style in recent millennia. There used to be Smallers and Tallers. Their society revolved around how tall they were. My research earlier mentioned he was Defective. But I didn't factor in height. 

In the photo, Dib seemed around my age. But Zim was still shorter than Dib. I'm currently barely past his knee.

He's been on Earth for 3,000 years. This requires more research.

Anyway... Aww he looked adorable in his Invader uniform! Well, in an angry kitten sort of way. He kinda reminds me of Stell. She too comes off as an angry kitten sometimes.

Maybe its a Smaller thing?

"I can honestly say, this is way better than whatever my supposed lead was this morning. Thank you for bringing me here, Zim." I spoke sincerely.

He startled when I spoke, but grinned in the end. "But of course! I did say my knowledge was far superior on this subject, did I not?" He practically preened. 

Snickering, I shook my head.

"Of this, I agree." I nodded, then all but bounced in place as I clutched the loose cloth part of his pants. "What can you tell me about him?" I asked excitedly. He smirked smugly.

"What do you wish to know from the great Zim?"

"Everything!"

Later that night.

Mary walked home in a daze, mind fried with sooo much information! Like, seriously! She spent 2 YEARS researching scraps and second hand guessing, only too have Zim give an information dump that was basically lost to time and fading like the photo in her hands.

I can say this, my guesses were mostly correct… but just barely scratching the surface.

It's dark out now, past dinner for sure at this point. I DID get to have taco's with them! I honestly didn't expect that. Zim just didn't want to cut the story short, and all but carried me back to base so we can eat and finish talking. As Zim cooked, I sat at the table as a surprisingly well behaved Gir helped him. I couldn't stop my wary glance no matter how amusing Almighty Zim saw it! Still…

Nearing my apartment door, I heard arguing on the other side.

Crap! My lead!

My steps slowed. After hearing everything Almighty Zim had to say, I can't help but feel underwhelmed at what this lead even was. Just this morning, I was excited to know just what it was. Now….

Deciding to rip off this band-aid, I just walked right in.

My guy was sitting at my desk, a bag at his feet, arguing on the phone with someone before arguing with me about wasted time and that I should be grateful he decided to even show up and wait for me in my own house.

How did he even get in..?

And the well anticipated 'Lead'?

An old ripped photo.

.

.

.

.

"Keef." I mumbled. (With a smudged word barely recognizable as 'Dib' on the back)

I twitched.

"Thats not Dib." I growled.

"Excuse me?! After all I-!"

I slammed the photo back on the desk.

"Keef was Zim's stalker 'friend' he thought died chasing a squirrel thinking it was Zim due to a desperate brainwashing attempt to get away from him!" I growled. Then I spotted the bag.

Quickly pulling out my gun to stop him in his tracks, I leaned down to drag it closer.

A yearbook? I flipped through it.

"Hey! That's-!"

"Dib Membrane. Huh, nice 'lead'." I raised a brow. "Or was it just that photo there?"

"Listen you brat. I didn't have to find shit! It _your_ job to kill those freaks and yet you keep wasting time on useless research!"

"Useless huh? Then why is Zim in here as well?"

"Huh!? Have you finally lost it?! Zim's been around for years! He's in just about _every_ book!"

I simply raised a brow, and turned the book to a candid shot of Invader Zim in disguise.

"Whose that kid?"

Both brows rose.

I looked to him, the photo, then him again.

"You don't recognize him?"

"He's just another human kid."

I blinked rapidly at that.

Invader Zim in his uniform with only contacts and a wig... _Is just another human kid_?!

"That's it, get out! Clearly I no longer trust your intel."

"Excuse me?!"

"You're excused. Now get out!" I refocused my gun on him. He grumbled as he snatched his bag and slammed the door shut behind him.

Sighing, I let my arm holding the gun drop to my side before setting it on the desk.

Grumbling, I angrily snatched the photo and a few tacs and added both to my wall of research.

I whimpered as my eyes scanned its now mostly incorrect contents.

This is going to be a long night...

  
  



	6. Defective Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stell's research and journal entry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly no real edits past grammar.
> 
> Irken Heights:
> 
> Height System (Zim being Smallest at 3ft, Dib being 3ft 3in)  
> Older Dib- 6ft 8in  
> Teen Zim- 6ft 5in  
> Purple and Red- 6ft 2 in  
> Where an Irken is stationed depends on Growth (Zim grows several feet on Earth)  
> Smaller= 3-4 ft  
> Medium= 4-5 ft  
> Taller= 5-6 ft   
> Tallest= 6+ ft

My name is Stell.

I am privileged to hold the honor of being the most recent chosen Invader to the Almighty Tallest Zim, himself! A privilege I'm… still confused on how I achieved actually.

Let's start at the beginning, shall we?

As of roughly 3,000 Earth years ago (I use Earth time upon my assignment here, so I reference it regularly.) Irk went through a change. Prior to that change Irk was divided into two factions: Smallers and Tallers. The Tallers were the leaders and the privileged; The taller you were, the better off you were. The Smallers were the army and labor force. We do as we're told and hope we don't get shot out of an airlock for our troubles.

I am a Smaller.

After reading the various historical files and reports I discovered in my younger years, if I was alive back then, I would have been in servitude to the Almighty Tallests Red and Purple. That job was a death sentence! They went through Smallers like crazy and tormented them for fun!

But now…

As I previously stated before, Irk underwent a change.

And that Change was from a previously overlooked direction. Banished, former-Invader Zim.

Video evidence and old health records show that he was on the extreme opposite end of the spectrum from the Tallests. Invader Zim was considered THE Smallest Irk in current (then) history! Shorter than even me!! I was Taller by ONE Earth Inch!! ONE!!

Anyway, back on topic…

Due to him coming back to Irk, his takeover gave Smallers like me a chance. Almighty Zim denounced the Taller/Smaller system and made a new one. He basically BROKE Irk!

My previous mentor, Gaz Tak knew him well back then. Almighty Zim and now-Gaz Tak have this thing where they try to kill each other every other time they bump into each other. He actually encourages it! It's kinda like the Invader vs Dib thing on Earth, I guess? It keeps Tallest Zim in peak condition anyway, so I don't complain.

Going by Earth terms, Zim, Tak and Skooge would be best friends. They've known each other for millennia at this point.

You don't hear much about Gaz Skooge, he prefers staying on the sidelines. Almighty Zim actually asked him to be his bodyguard and battle partner. I remember once while still at the academy, I heard Gaz Skooge make an offhand comment once about being the first Invader in _Operation Impending Doom 2_ to succeed in taking over their respective planets. Only to be shot out an airlock and a random Irk in the crowd took the credit, simply because he was Smaller than the others and his uniform was messy.

He said it like it was no big deal!!! Maybe I've been on Earth for too long, or maybe Mary's researching habits on history are getting to me, but that is most CERTAINLY a big deal!!! He was SHOT OUT AN AIRLOCK!!!

It's stories like Gaz Skooge's, which make me grateful for the chance I have even without being chosen.

What Almighty Zim brings to Irk…

When he first took over, he arrested the previous leaders and banished them to Foodcourtia. The place he himself was originally banished upon the _Operation Impending Doom 1_ incident. Skooge takes great amusement out of Almighty Zim's confusion on why the duo hasn't escaped yet. Upon arrival, he turned the Armada around to Earth where everyone assumed it was his way of both revenge and payback to what is later known as Dib.

After the 100 year siege and consequent Invader vs Dib tradition, things for Irk also took on a change.

For the most part, culturally, things stayed the same. Except for two key areas that I'm told Almighty Zim took great glee in tearing apart: The Taller/Smaller system, and the Invader Program.

First, the Taller/Smaller System.

As previously stated, the Taller you were the better off you were. According to now unlocked Archive Records, originally, it was like this because as a Taller, you can defend against other tribes and threats while Smallers kept the village and housing units together. Tallers were the warriors. That eventually evolved into what it was in Tallest Red and Purple's era.

This led to the duo's downfall.

By simply being SO used to being at the top of the food chain, they never had to work for anything. By creating the Invader Program, originally to weed out defectors and naysayers, the very program they created accidentally REVERSED the food chain!!

And no one noticed.

Which was why Invader Zim's challenge came as such a shock.

By making the Invaders, they were basically teaching Smallers how to fight and defend themselves while the Tallers preferred to stay on Base or planet-side.

After Zim calmed down from his siege, and thus focusing back home, he overhauled everything.

Continuing the first point, he made it mandatory for EVERYONE to go to the academy where the Smallers went. Including the Tallers. 

It was to great amusement of many to see Tallers squeeze, crouch, kneel, etc. where Smallers go. ALL Tallers were promptly escorted out of their comfy home and evicted. Any Smallers who performed outstanding feats, loyalty, and hard work, were promptly promoted in the Tallers positions accordingly. It took a few decades for the dust to settle and everyone to readjust. There were also quite a few setbacks. Some Smallers were too smug or couldn't (or process) their new jobs because of deeply ingrained habits. A vast majority of Tallers tried to get their way for years after their 'demotion' only to fail and wind up in jail for their efforts.

All this leads to point 2, the Invader Program.

With all this, came the understandable changes to the Invaders. If we take what we learned from earlier, we can see how much it has changed already. But remember, only the height difference has really changed. More diversity. The first time a Taller debuted on the battlefield off-world, everyone clawed their squeedily spooch in shock and awe.

In a strange way, it reminded everyone WHY Tallers were originally warriors to begin with! But also, keeping up with the times, Smallers were more devious. Tallers relied on height and respective strength, Smallers have long sense relied on their minds and quick thinking.

Spars between the two often wound up in a draw.

It took a long time, but eventually, everyone learned to tolerate each other and form teams. Now, it's not your height, but your age group on how you're grouped together.

In the Academy, I myself am grouped with two Tallers and two other Smallers. Though one of the Smallers is in that awkward rare middle-height area. Fellow Irkens are debating whether or not to count her as a Taller OR Smaller. In her defense, that middle height range is getting more and more common in the last 1,000 years or so.

I digress.

With all this going on, you also see Gir wandering around sometimes, watching us. No one really knows what he does but no one messes with Tallest Zim's defective S.I.R. unit. It's crystal clear how much he values the crazy little bot.

And Gir isn't the only defective S.I.R. Unit either.

If this was going by old Earth school systems, then on your last 'Senior Year' prior to graduation, you stand in ceremony at the start of term before Zim himself.

It's here he passes out the current models for the S.I.R units. Sleek and new and obedient and follows your every command. But there's a catch.

As we stand in line to receive them, once in a great while Gir will stand at attention and point at a Taller or Smaller. They will receive a Defective S.I.R unit. Jokingly called Gir units amongst the younger cadets. Most would think it was a punishment to receive a Gir unit. You become a laughingstock for having a unit that rarely follows orders, glitches a lot, and apparently having a personality. Even the higher ups, Zim especially, has a much closer eye on you and what you do from that point on.

But here's the thing. I figured it out. The Gir units are actually a reward!

I discovered the pattern. It started with Zim himself, after all. Zim and Gir.

Zim a banished defective Invader and Gir, a broken glitchy S.I.R unit. Both became the big leagues and obtained powerful positions. And, every time someone receives a Gir unit, they go to Earth to train with Zim himself before coming back to Irk with experience that changes you and the Empire for the better. It's an honor!

So, you can imagine my surprise, when it's my turn in line… and Gir points to me with a smile where his tongue sticks out. I look to Almighty Zim as he smiles at me before rummaging through the much less used second docking bay the units emerge from.

"I expect great things from you, Stell."

I immediately clutch my squeedly spooch, and if I could, about to cry.

Maybe it’s the deeply ingrained instinct to feel amazing when a Taller bestows a Smaller praise. Or maybe it's simply everything he is and all he went through. But his tone, expression, his gaze at me…. He means it! He genuinely has high expectations of me!

I will not let him down!!

And so, as my 'Senior Year' progressed, I went through more emotions and trials than I could ever recall.

Just for having a Gir unit instead of a S.I.R unit, I discovered who really were my friends and allies, and who abandoned me as 'hopeless' or too 'defective' to even be allowed a proper unit! I was put in isolation, my own team abandoned me. But I wasn't the only one. There was another in my year, a Taller who also had a Gir unit. I have never properly met him before, but he was different like me.

His name was Blue. Both due to his eyes and skin, but also color preference. He was always building things. Tinkering with his Gir unit, which he named Teal, due to the color its Optics were when not following orders. Did I mention he found a way to make it so it DID follow orders, but keep its personality?

After nearly blowing up my projects for the umpteenth time, I asked him to show me how. I asked to keep my Girs personality too. It was starting to grow on me and I was too lonely to even CONSIDER robotic monotone! He smiled like he was glad I made that choice.

He suggested I name it Nova. When I asked why, he said he knew I knew we were headed to Earth. So told me to pick an Earth name. My own name is similar to Stella, meaning Star. And Nova is short for Supernova, meaning exploding Star.

While discussing that, I saw my Gir unit blow up yet _another_ monitor.

Nova it is…

Blue started laughing. It was nice. He asked me stop by his lab sometime. Did he want to hang out? WITH ME?!

By graduation, I can proudly say Blue and Teal were my friends! He also helps keep me sane…

Neither of us were surprised we got the Earth mission. Whoever Dib went after first is the new Invader. The other will be the assistant. Although he told me he'd rather be the assistant, he just likes building things.

Well, "Dib"! Bring it on!


	7. Gir's Hidaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day with added content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is combined with the next "The Plot Thickens."
> 
> After rereading the old versions, some scenes were admittedly hard to read and follow, so hopefully it's better now.

Meanwhile, while Almighty Zim and Gir were having tacos upstairs…

Downstairs in the lair, Gir unit Nova was chasing Gir unit Teal. " **_GET BACK HERE!!!_ **"

“ **_WHEEE_ **!” Teal screeched as it ran gleefully.

They were working on a Mecha. Some parts were scattered on benches to be worked on, others were in the process to be wrapped up for whatever art Nova had in mind. Stell noticed a sort of calm in the little bot whenever it started to paint something with the spray paint. 

Teal, having the hobby of doing fanart and it’s respective merch, tried to show Nova it’s idea. Nova was in the zone and didn't like being interrupted. It made her mess up.

As Teal backed away, it knocked over other stuff that knocked down onto the art.

Nova's optics turned red.

Teal grinned and ran for it.

Blue was casually draped across his customized blue swivel chair across from Stell, eating most of the snacks and enjoying the show. 

Stell screeched in frustration. The part she was working on exploded due to loss of focus.

"What was that about?" Blue boredly asked. He jerked the bowl away when she reached out for a bite.

"Nova had a new design idea and wanted to use the new paints she got the other day." Glaring, she quickly snatched a handful and grinned in victory. “The mecha itself needed improvements before I could test it on the Earth Monkey.”

"Oooh! You mean your date with Mary." He spoke slyly with a grin, setting the bowl on the table and regathered his gear to continue working.

"Yes! Yes exactl-! What!? Nononono! No! NOT at date!" She waved her arms around to further emphasize her point.

"Really?" He leaned back and crossed his arms. He examined her. The tiny Invader whom he'd come to adore like a little sister.

When they met, she was clearly a fanatic of Almighty Zim. How she lights up when he's so much as mentioned. And honestly, it's not hard to see why. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have this most prestigious job in the Irken Armada.

She worked hard to get here.

Stell may have figured out why Gir picked her. But Blue figured out why Zim agreed and chose her as well.

Stell may tell you otherwise, but Blue was actually smart and observant for a Taller. Earthen Height-wise, Blue would equal a 20-year old. Stell would match a child of maybe 10 or 11. Maybe.

Either way.

While at the academy, it didn't take much to see what's going on around her. The moment she was handed a Gir Unit, everyone scattered like she was diseased. No… Like she's… _'Defected'_.

Those who received SIR Units became arrogant, conceited and obnoxious. Like they were better than everyone else. Their SIR Units obeying them without question didn't help either.

Looking before him, Stell sat flustered. Then contemplative.

In her defense, this WAS the first time he cracked the 'date' joke to her.

But he had a reason.

As stated before, he was smart and observant. When you're friends with an obsessive fanatic like Stell, who's equally partnered with an obsessive researcher 'Dib' named Mary. You pick up a few things.

The main thing that trumps all, is how fond/nostalgic of anything 'Dib' related Almighty Zim and Gir are.

Blue and Teal totally have a bet going on that Zim and Dib dated back in the day! The two were total shippers! Stell remained clueless…

Stell ALSO remains clueless to THE SAME THING GOING ON WITH MARY!!!!

Yeah… Blue and Teal were total fanboys and will do anything to hook them up!

Hence, testing the waters with the 'date' joke.

The fact that she was thinking about it AT ALL spoke volumes!

Until she shook her head and went back to work.

Damn it!

~/~

Stell eventually made her way back to her workshop.

Slowly moving to her favorite swivel chair, she slumped down bonelessly.

Her workshop was a spot eventually carved out in Zim's lair somewhere around a hundred 'Dib's in. At first Zim didn't want them touching his stuff. Then that changed to grudgingly letting them use his stuff. Which led to letting them have a separate area when one Invader almost tampered with a giant round thing that made Zim _FREAK_ out!

The two Invaders didn't talk for days.

Almighty Zim found a storage room to put his old stuff in and said area has since been closed off.

Angrily, Almighty Zim opened up a new room entirely for his apprentices to work from. The peace has been kept since.

Almighty Zim is very territorial of anything that was from his Invader days. They're either locked down or locked away.

Anyway.

This workshop has clearly been used.

Walls destroyed, patched or simply covered (making interesting hideaways, always finding random things left behind). Furniture is always new (via damage by Gir Units, or by project explosions). Floors are never flat, random dips and potholes everywhere.

Blue once discovered a hideaway that was used by various Girs. It both shocked and comforted him how sentimental they all were about their Masters. Faded photos, pieces of various plots that held some form of significance, broken pieces of glass that looked like they one went to goggles or a pair of glasses.

Bags full of pieces of black cloth. Torn and frayed.

There was even an ancient-looking metal container with "For GIR use ONLY!!!" written in faded marker on top. Amusingly confused, he guessed even Gir Units have something to pass on down the line.

There were also two very old calendars in there. One had various dates circled, birthdays of various Dibs. Most was simply a number, a few had actual names. The second calendar of the same year also had dates circled. Events of significance?

Girs hideaway is like the Earthen time capsule of sorts.

While Stell eventually started to work on tomorrow's plot, Nova sat with Teal in the little hideaway.

The calendars.

Tomorrow was _‘Mary’s_ Birthday.

~/~

**3,000 Years ago (Then)**

The last peaceful night on Earth…

Hours ago, Zim and Dib came to an agreement that the next day would decide it all. As well as remembering their earlier agreement, to what would happen to the loser of that fight.

One of them was going to die tomorrow.

A sobering thought for one Dib Membrane.

He was currently laying back, duffel bag as a pillow as he and Zim dozed on a roof. Well, he was 100 percent positive Zim was faking it anyway.

Said Irken, had a massive growth spurt since his initial arrival on Earth.

Zim was now eye level with his chin. Wearing a magenta hoodie, black jeans and his favorite tall black boots and gloves. Now, he's curled up, facing Dib with his eyes closed. One of his clawed hands was twitching. Sighing, Dib adjusted his position, so he could take off his jacket (Zim’s eye peaked open, HA! He was right!) before laying down again, laying his black trench coat over him like a blanket purposely over him more on Zims side.

And putting his hand an inch away from Zims.

Dib knew very well, Zim is continuously overwhelmed with intense emotions. Among them was denial that he's scared for tomorrow.

Enemies or not, they've been through enough that Dib has no problems providing comfort when needed.

Without moving, he slowly turns his gaze to Zim.

Zim’s clawed hand keeps twitching, as if fighting with himself whether or not to take it. Lips keep wobbling and his eyes are clamped shut, before cracking them open and slowly. Oh so slowly, inching his clawed hand closer to Dib’s.

It hovers just above, shaking.

~/~

**Now**

Mary made her way to skool. 

The other kids avoided her like the plague. Both for being a 'Dib', but mainly because they all thought she was crazy. The teachers put up with her, and counselors are both itching to see in her mind, and terrified of its contents.

As she makes her way into class, ignoring their teacher Mr. Galloway glaring at her, she sees something on her desk. Fearing yet another prank, she trudges over.

And sees a chocolate cupcake with royal blue frosting and a lit candle on it. A card next to it, written in Irken.

_"Happy Birthday, Earth Monkey."_

It causes her to smile a bit. 

Until her teacher slams his hand down on her desk. "No food allowed in class!" He yells.

"But-!" She reaches out devastated.

"I don't want to hear it! You know the rules!" He snatches the cupcake, puts out the candle and starts to eat said cupcake. "All of you, take out this weekend's homework assignment!"

Stell sat in the back, growling at the exchange. The kids surrounding her leaned away in fear.

~/~

As the day progressed, Mary became more and more depressed. No one else acknowledged her birthday. Her sworn enemy remembered! But no one else even so much as thought they were forgetting something.

Stell watched as Mary walked away, disappearing in the crowd heading to the library. The cupcake was Gir Sr's idea. He told her Humans celebrated with a cake, but a cupcake was fine too. Gir got the cupcake with Nova, who got the blue and black striped candle. And Stell wrote the note how Gir told her.

Mary smiled! (When was the last time she smiled?)

That awe and confusion, soon turned to rage as the day progressed.

Not even bothering with whispering, they called out freak or crazy as if that were Mary's name! They avoided her in the halls and tormented her at every opportunity.

It honestly baffled both Invaders. It’s literally her job to beat them to win back Earth's temporary freedom, yet they make her an outcast! You would think they'd drop everything to help her, but they stand back and blame her for any damage their battles bring. The blame should be on them, not her! 

So why..?

Stell just straight up left class right in the middle of last period. Mary watched warily.

It was later on, after Skool got out, Mary heard rapid near-silent robotic movements heading her way.

Hands grabbed her as Stell just plucked her off the ground and carried her in her arms as Stells Pak legs worked quickly to a parked Voot Cruiser and flying to an unknown location.

"Let me go! I'm not in the mood for this today! Gah! Stell!!" Mary screeched.

"Quiet Earth Monkey!" Stell snapped.

"MARY!!!! MY! NAME! IS! _MARY_!!!" She started to punch and claw at Stell as the last few days’ frustration peeked. Nova took control as Mary yanked Stell out of the seat to tackle her.

Finally subduing Mary after a few minutes, Mary weakly sat in Stells’ lap and weakly punched her chest.

Stell's antennae twitched as if sensing tears.

Stell actually grew concerned for this behavior. Sure enough, her shoulder started to sting as Mary started to cry tears of frustration. She grit and bore it as they were almost to their destination.

Mary looked around in wonder. It’s rare for her to just… take in the sights from their ships.

Irken tech is the most advanced tech anywhere and it shows. Earth ships (Normally the ones she has access to, anyway) are old and dirty. Windows are full of grime and they typically stay low to avoid the Irken blockade during the Tradition. It’s been a while since she was this high up that wasn’t her fighting Stell in a plot.

Modern buildings fading away to old buildings in ruin. The old battlefield off in the distance to one side . Eventually, the cruiser landed on an old roof where Blue was waiting with Teal sitting on a blanket with a basket between them.

Mary sat there stupefied.

"It's called a picnic Human." Stell climbed out and reached back to offer a clawed hand, not looking at her. Nova leapt out from behind Mary in excitement, almost running into her.

"But… Why?" Mary waved her arms to gesture to the picnic, thoroughly confused.

"It's your birthday." Stell stated simply.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARY!!!" The two Girs leaped in the air with strange party hats and toys that made a sound. They threw torn bits of paper in the air.

"For me..?" She whispered looking at her Invader. Stell nodded. Mary slowly took Stell's hand and climbed out.

As expected, there was an actual plot that day. But what made Mary smile throughout the entire fight was that these strange Irkens actually took the time to acknowledge her birthday at all. Let alone celebrate it!

Stell made a huge Mecha robot to fight, knowing Mary loved those fights for some reason. Mary whipped out a laser gun from somewhere and started laughing. Blue just hung back taking photos. Even photobombing a few with Teal and Nova.

As the sun started to set, the clouds began turning grey.

Blue hissed as a raindrop landed on his arm.

Sky rumbling, Blue raised a clawed hand to his eyes, squinting at the distance. As the twilight, golden light grew brighter, a thick layer of clouds covered the top half of the sky. Off in the distance, a wall of rain was making its way towards them.

"Teal! Nova! Bring them back! We don't have paste!!" Teal panicked, completely forgetting in their preparations today.

The two Girs flew off. This wasn't the first time this happened. The paste was invented by the then-Invader Zim to protect himself from the rain. All Invaders learned how to make it before they even set foot on Earth.

Teal flew to Stell and Nova flew to Mary.

Mary saw the two Girs flying towards them as she took cover behind a toppled car. She uses her goggles to zoom in on Blue, frantically pointing in the distance. Following his gesture, she sees the massive wall of rain.

Normally, rain doesn't affect Humans. At most they get sick. But it's just water. Irkens, however, treat water like acid to their skin.

So.

With Blue able to get to the Voot Cruiser, Stell safely tucked in the Mecha, it's just Mary caught in it. But that can't be it.

Looking back, she sees how dark it is over there now. And… yup. That was lightning. This is a storm.

Did they plan this? To get her trapped out here..? Wait no. Blue is about to have a panic attack. The Mecha behind her stopped. Zooming in, even Stell is freaking out.

~/~

**Then**

Dib must've dozed off a little.

There's a very light dusting of Dawn trying to break through across the horizon. He's warm. A cozy sort of warm he hasn't had in years. The kind you just want to snuggle back into bed and sleep in.

Looking down…

Zim is curled around him, clinging. Dib's arm snaked around him while Zim's head was on his shoulder. Zims' legs are as tangled as they can be with his, two PAK legs draped over his jacket and an extra blanket from the duffle bag covering them both to keep them warm.

Zims' gloveless hand holding Dibs opposite hand across Dibs chest.

All this eased him awake, but thankfully didn't move. He lay confused, Zim never takes his gloves off! He’s a complete germaphobe!

Slowly, he gently squeezed his hand and moved his thumb to feel it better. It’s so smooth! Mentally smiling, of course it is due to his constantly wearing gloves.

This is nice.

He felt Zim stir, Dib quickly shutting his eyes so as not to scare the Irken.

Zim startled badly, but Dib dared not move, breathing as evenly as he could, subtly stopping his ministrations before Zim noticed.

Zim rapidly looked around before taking in their positions.

From his twitchiness alone, Dib could tell Zim is in Fight or Flight mode. Stay or leave?

Dib stayed as he was to see what Zim would do.

The clawed hand holding his was shaking, the other gripped Dibs shirt. Eventually, calmness.

Zim then proceeded to gently and slowly embrace him further. He seemed to marvel at their hands, too. Did the glove come off in his sleep??

The hand being held moved closer to Zim.

Was that…? Did Zim just..?

Soon, he began to untangle himself from him before rewrapping the jacket and blanket around Dib.

Footsteps as Zim walked away. Then rapid footsteps. PAK legs then climbing the walls before fading in the distance.

Silence.

"How long has he been holding that in?" Dib whispered to the wind. Warmth receding from his hand.

~/~

**Now**

The Storm was picking up rapidly. Stell plucked a -thankfully cooperative- Mary from the ground and brought her to the cockpit next to Stell.

Stell has long since made these things co-piloted. Why? Whenever a Mecha is involved in a plot, things tend to go random (this storm for example). So Stell made it so Mary can pilot it too.

The deal with Earth was that an Invader has to kill the Dib and vice versa. Temporary truces can be activated for cases such as this.

Mary easily got situated in the Co-Pilot , easily reading the Irken language and navigating the Mecha with ease. Thankfully their fight wasn't too serious, to damage it too much. The entire point was to cheer up Mary after all.

She put up with ENDLESS teasing from Blue between ditching class and leaving to kidnap Mary after school…

Also, Gir was watching them while eating leftover Taco's. He was having another calm moment.

As they flew through the storm back to the city, rain picking up, Stell took a moment to gaze at Mary.

It was little wonder she was picked as the next Dib. Child or not, she's unafraid. Even now, Stell see's the gleam in her eyes as she operates the controls with ease. Reading the forbidden Irken language Mary learned after three plots and hacking Stells computer in two minutes.

Looking back ahead of them through the glass dome around them. Stell thought back to earlier today. The other kids avoided her and mocked her. It reminded Stell of herself back at the academy.

The difference-

Bright lights of the Voot Cruiser's high beams lit up the dome as Blue, Teal and Nova looked on at them in concern as they circled.

Stell had people looking out for her.

Mary saluted them, followed by a thumbs up.

Mary no one. No family, no friends. All she has are her enemies showing any form of… anything! To her!

Keeping her gaze ahead, Stell also raised a thumbs up. The cruiser went on ahead as Blue talked into the radio, presumably to Gir or Zim.

Stell let her clawed hand plop down to the controls with an internal sigh.

Is it wrong… when only your enemy cares about you?

~/~

**Then**

Invader Zim rapidly made his way to the Voot cruiser and immediately raised the cloak again.

Taking deep breaths to calm his Squeedly Spooch, quickly pulling his legs up to hug them tightly.

_Stupid! Stupid! What was Zim thinking?!_ Zim rapidly began berating himself. _Why show such weakness to the Dib? Why?! Why did the Dib show concern for Zim!?_

They're enemies! And yet…

And yet.

Ever since the Florpus…

Zim remembers going over old briefings during Phase 1 of his plan. As great as that hiding spot was, he got bored pretty quickly.

After a while, something seemed to nag at Zim. But what?

Near the end of the long wait, he was frantically rewatching every interaction. Is it because he was Earth for so long? Is that why these recordings start to look different? Why what he thought was praise… were poorly concealed snickers? Audio adjustments picking up whispered comments between the Tallests? Fellow Irkens in the background holding in their laughter? Laughter not at his exploits against the Dib… but at him?

Getting frustrated, he crushed the pad in his hands, left the toilet and took his frustrations out in his exercises to get back into shape.

The Armada isn't coming.

The entire point of Zim teleporting the Earth was to force the Armada to go there. Only for the Armada to get swallowed up and eventually spat back out years later.

And yet.

Dib.

Zim gripped his legs harder, claws digging in enough to bleed.

Dib gave him space at first. But eventually, one day, he kicked open the door to Zim's house. He charged right down into the lair, stalked over to Zim and eventually punched him in the face. That whole incident was a blur, but Zim did remember that he cheered up a bit and declared war on the Dib.

Zim remembered both their smiles became freer. Energy reinvigorated.

The invites happened later. Professor Membrane STILL didn't believe in aliens and believed the Florpus incident was a dream!!!! Both boys looked at each other and shrugged.

If he didn't believe then, they stopped bothering. 

Zim stopped bothering with a disguise. A very lazy excuse to the class later had Dib looking resigned and then start bashing his head to the desk.

Zim feels… open. Vulnerable, exposed.

He feels like a ginormous weight the size of Dibs head has been lifted from him. The same appeared to happen to Dib the next time they saw each other.

The lack of stress trying to expose Zim seems to do him wonders! Zim approved these changes.

Even Gaz noticed! She seemed more approachable now. Still scary, but calmer now. Every now and then she helps Dib stink and even starts learning under him about all the notes he gathered on Zim.

To absolutely neither boys' surprise, she became a badass in the field. If you looked up 'Badass' in the dictionary, the duo wouldn't even bat an eye seeing her photo there.

All this leading to yesterday.

Zim slowly lifted his head to gaze at the brightening dawn.

The Armada was coming later tonight.

They were spat out of the Florpus and were pissed. Coming here…

.

.

.

.

To execute Zim.


End file.
